Tsubasa Chat room: The Original
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: Everyone gathers in a private chat room, Fai and kurgz are 15, everone else 14, mokona 5. WARNING: do not take nyquil and red bull at the same time! Side effects of this story include: totally unnececary random-ness, uncontrolable laughter, and happyness
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa!**

**Party time is discontinued. Sorry. Here's a (some what) better fan fiction!**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Puu!101:** _online_

**Hyuu-ness20:** _online_

**Clone_archyologist:** _online_

**Real_prisoner: **_online_

**Sakura: **_online_** (_gee, I wonder who this is_)**

**Kurg-alurga: **_online_

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Puu!101**:

Hi guys!

**Sakura**:

Hi, Moko-Chan!

**Clone_archyologist**:

Hi Mokona, Hime.

**Real_prisoner**:

Hi guys!!

**Hyuu-ness20**:

Hyuu! Hi everyone!!!

**Kurg-alurga**:

Gah! That's the last time I let the mage name my account!!!!

**Puu!101**:

Kuro-dada, say hi!

**Kurg-alurga**:

Hi…

**Clone_archyologist**:

What's up?

**Real_prisoner**:

I stole buttchin's laptop!

**Sakura**:

Lol!

**Puu!101**:

Teehee!

**Kurg-alurga**:

I'm leaving!

**Hyuu-ness20**:

NOOOOOOO!

**Kurg-alurga**:

Eh?

**Hyuu-ness20**:

I'm hyper!

**Clone_archyologist**:

Off what?

**Hyuu-ness20**:

Nyquil and RED BULL!!!!! (1)

**Sakura**:

Like peanut? (2)

**Hyuu-ness20**:

YUP!!!!

**Real_prosiner**:

We already knew that makes you crazy, cuz _somebody_ tried it already.

**Clone_archyologist**:

You held a knife to my neck if I refused, plus, you're not the one who woke up with a hang-over!!!!!!

**Real_prisoner**:

…I regret nothing!!!!!

**Sakura**:

Today I saw a squirrel.

**Kurg-alurga**:

_Fascinating…_

**Sakura**:

:(

**Clone_archyologist**:

GRRRRRRRR.

**Real_prisoner**:

HAHAHAHA!!!!!!

**Clone_archyologist**:

(Blush face)

**Puu!101**:

Syaoran and Sakura, sitting in a tree…

**Hyuu-ness20**:

K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

**Sakura**:

Yay, Syaoran likes me!

**Real_prisoner**:

Which account?

**Sakura**:

Clone_archyologist, DUH!!

**Clone_archyologist**:

_Sigh_, she can't tell the difference.

**Sakura**:

?

**Real_prisoner**:

We switched laptops.

**Clone_archyologist**:

We're right next to each other.

**Kurg-alurga**:

Why aren't you on the same laptop?

**Real_prisoner**:

It would end in a fight…

**Puu!101**:

Why?

**Clone_archyologist**:

We don't…

**Real_prisoner**:

…get along well.

**Hyuu-ness20**:

Cool, you finish each other's sentances.

**Clone_archyologist**:

O.k. we switched back!

**Real_prisoner**:

…

**Sakura**:

What's wrong?

**Kurg-alurga**:

Hey, where's the witch?

**Sakura**:

And Watanuki?

**Puu!101**:

At the water park!

**Clone_archyologist**:

**AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Real_prisoner**:

Stop screaming, I'm right next to you!!!!!

**Sakura**:

What's wrong?

**Clone_archyologist**:

FAN GIRLS!!!!!!!

**Real_prisoner**:

Run to our room, we can hide under the bed!!!

**Clone_archyologist**: _offline_

**Real_prisoner**: _offline_

**Hyuu-ness20**:

Looks like Yuui's caused them trouble again. I must go, bye!

**Sakura**:

Bye!

**Puu!101**:

Puu! Bye!

**Kurg-alurga**:

Good riddance!

**Puu!101**:

Uh-oh, bedtime!

**Sakura**:

Good night, Moko-Chan!

**Kurg-alurga**:

I'd better leave too, school's tomorrow.

**Sakura**:

Me too!

**Sakura**: _offline_

**Kurg-alurga**: _offline_

**Puu!101**: _offline_

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**This is Day one!!! Day two will come in due time!!! Be patient and review! (1&2): Juff Dunham, other wise known as Je-fuh-fuh Dun-ham DOT COM!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa!**

**Thank you those who reviewed, and to those who will.**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Puu!101: _online_

Hyuu-ness20: _online_

Clone_archyologist: _online_

Real_prisoner: _online_

Wata_kun: _online_

Sakura: _online_

Kurg-alurga: _online_

Witch-lady: _online_

**..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..l..**

Puu!101:

Puu! Hi peoples!!!

Sakura:

Hi, Mokona!

Clone_archyologist:

Hi, I'm hyper!

Sakura:

Why?

Real_prisoner:

'Cuz butt chin decided to give him 3 pounds of candy.

Kurg-alurga:

Why'd he do that?

Real_prisoner:

Idk.

Witch_lady:

I told Butt chin to do it!

Hyuu-ness20:

Why'd you do that, Ms. Yuuko?

Witch_lady:

I got bored. :)

Real_prisoner:

Nice going witch, now he's jumping on the bed.

Sakura:

Watanuki? Why don't you talk?

Wata_kun:

I'm cooking for Yucko.

Witch_lady:

WHAT? WHY'D YOU PUT "YUCKO"??!?!

Hyuu-ness20:

Oh, my.

Kurg-alurga:

I'm bored.

Real_prisoner:

If it's always so boring, why do you sigh on?

Kurg-alurga:

Good point. Oh welz

Clone_archyologist:

Play with me, brother!

Real_prisoner:

No!

Clone_archyologist:

:( Why?

Real_prisoner:

We're not even in the same room!

Sakura:

Then how'd you know he was jumping on the bed?

Real_prisoner:

Brother's intuition

Hyuu-ness20:

Like my brother and I!

Wata_kun:

What's he doing now?

Hyuu-ness20:

Making cookies!

Sakura:

How do you know that?

Hyuu-ness20:

I CAN SMELL THEM!!!!

Clone_archyologist:

I'm over my sugar rush!

Sakura:

Okay.

Real_prisoner:

Did you wake up with a hangover, Fai?

Hyuu-ness20:

Yeah.

Clone_archyologist:

I dared Mokona and Sakura to do it!!!!!!

Real_prisoner:

SAKURA?!?!?!

Clone_archyologist:

Yup!!!

Real_prisoner: offline

Clone_archyologist:

Uh, oh. I've gotta brace the door, BRB.

Sakura:

I didn't get a hangover.

Real_prisoner: online

Real_prisoner:

Grrrrrrrr, Syaoran snuck out the window!!!!

Sakura:

I didn't get a hangover.

Clone_archyologist:

Is he gone still?

Hyuu-ness20:

Yeees!

Puu!101:

Where'd you go to?

Clone_archyologist:

I'm back in my room.

Sakura:

Um, Syaoran?

Clone_archyologist:

Yeah?

Sakura:

Hide.

Clone_archyologist:

Wh

Kurg-alurga:

He's dead.

Puu!101:

Um, Syaoran, you there?

Sakura:

This is boring, kurgz is right.

Kurg-alurga:

GAH, STOP THE WEIRD NAMES!!!!!

Hyuu-ness20:

Hyuu-Hyuu!

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**I'm ending it here, 'cuz I can. Wow, none of y fanfics are any good anymore. Nothing inspires me ant more, so I'm going to stop all of them for a while. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!!**

**Sorry I havnt posted in so long! I had to do my science project! (I hate my school)**

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Puu!101: _online_

Sakura: _online_

Kurg-alurga: _online_

Hyuu-ness20: _online_

Real_prisoner: _online_

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Sakura:**

I'm tired.

**Hyuu-ness20:**

Me too.

**Puu!101:**

Why?

**Kurg-alurga:**

Science project.

**Puu!101:**

Oh.

**Sakura:**

Where's Syaoran?

**Real_prisoner:**

I dunno.

**Hyuu-ness20:**

What did you do to him?

**Real_prisoner:**

Nothing.

**Sakura:**

(sad face)

**Kurg-alurga:**

I think I saw him at the park.

**Hyuu-ness20:**

What was he doing?

**Kurg-alurga:**

He was tied to a tree.

**Puu!101:**

And you couldn't help him?

**Kurg-alurga:**

No.

**Sakura:**

Why?

**Kurg-alurga:**

Didn't feel like it.

**Real_prisoner:**

I'm going to leave now.

**Sakura:**

**STAY!**

**Hyuu-ness20:**

Why did you tie Syaoran-kun to a tree?

**Real_prisoner:**

He annoyed me.

**Sakura:**

How?

**Real_prisoner:**

He was high on caffine (every morning! (1))

**Sakura:**

How long ago did you tie him up?

**Real_prisoner:**

Um…

**Kurg-alurga:**

I saw him tied to the tree two days ago.

**Sakura:**

**HE'S STILL TIED UP?!?!**

**Puu!101:**

Mokona will be right back!

**Kurg-alurga:**

How are you gonna untie him? (ya got stubs for arms)

**Puu!101:**

Wata-kun!

**Hyuu-ness20:**

K, see ya.

**Sakura:**

Bye!

**Puu!101:** _offline_

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

(going off the computer to the park)

Mokona: Puu! Over there! (points to the tree Syaoran's tied up to.)

Watanuki: (unties Syaoran)

Syaoran: Thank you.

Watanuki: Why were you tied up to the tree?

Syaoran: My twin is evil.

Watanuki: (I thought you were supost to be the evil one)

Syaoran: I heard that! And he hates me from when we first met (Tokyo/ Acid Rain Ark)

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Short, but I'm working on a D. Gray-man Tsubasa x over right now too!**

**(1): Vic Mignogna's parody of "high above me" called "high on caffine" ^^ shout out to ma sistah! (though she probly wont read this)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry It took so long to update, I almost discarded this story. Heheh. Owelz, now it's up, don't dwell on the past. ENJOY, OR BE BURNED IN THE FIREY PITS OF MOKONA'S BELLY AFTER SHE EATS HABANEROS!!!!**

…………...*************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Oink///////////////*************……………

Puu!101: _Online_

Sakura: _Online_

Hyuu-ness20: _Online_

Little-Puppy-San: _Online_

Kurg-alurga: _Online_

**Sakura:**

Syaoran, did you change your username?

**Little-Puppy-San:**

Yes, I had Fai-Senpai change it for me.

**Hyuu-ness20:**

It was easy!

**Kurg-alurga:**

Have you heard "Indestrucible" By Disturbed?

**Little-Puppy-San:**

Yes, it kinda reminds me of you, Kurogane-Senpai.

**Kurg-alurga:**

How?

**Little-Puppy-San:**

Listen to the lyrics.

**Kurg-alurga:**

K. brb.

Kurg-alurga: _Offline_

**Sakura:**

Are you here, Moko-chan?

**Puu!101:**

Yea, just tired.

**Hyuu-ness20:**

Why?

**Puu!101:**

Too much homework.

**Little-Puppy-San:**

I have 3 packs of math homework too.

**Puu!101:**

You have more than me! Yay!

**Little-Puppy-San:**

How is that good?

**Puu!101:**

It makes _me_ feel better.

**Little-Puppy-San:**

…

**Sakura:**

…

**Hyuu-ness20:**

Hahah!

Kurg-alurga: _Online_

**Kurg-alurga:**

What'd I miss?

**Little-Puppy-San:**

Nothing.

**Sakura:**

I need help with this riddle Tomoyo gave me.

**Hyuu-ness20:**

What is it?

**Sakura:**

"I can run, but do not talk; have a mouth, but cannot talk; have a head, but do not weep, have a bed, but do not sleep. What am I?" I don't get it.

**Little-Puppy-San:**

I think it's saying it has a head, bed, mouth, and can run. Maybe It's a river.

**Sakura:**

Thanks, now she owes me 300 Yen! ($3.30)

**Hyuu-ness20:**

Have you guyz watched Juff Dunham: Spark of Insanity?

**Sakura:**

No

**Little-Puppy-San:**

Some of it

**Kurg-alurga:**

Yea, its stupid.

**Puu!101:**

Is not, it's real funny!

**Hyuu-ness20:**

"Dun-Ham, the other white meat" XD

**Litte-Puppy-San:**

Peanut is funny

**Puu!101:**

I like José, Jalapeño

**Hyuu-ness20:**

On a stick

**Little-Puppy-San:**

Lol

**Kurg-alurga:**

I cant belive you like that c***, kid

**Little-Puppy-San:**

It's not nearly as bad as some of the other things on Comedy Centeral.

**Hyuu-ness20:**

He's got a point, Kurgie-puu.

**Kurg-alurga:**

Don't call me that, ***hole!!!!!!!

**Hyuu-ness20:**

Am I P***ing you Oh-fuh-fuh?

**Kurg-alurga:**

D*** RIGHT, YOU ARE!!!!

**Sakura:**

Uh, it's not good to fight.

**Puu!101:**

Yea, but it's fun to watch and to make kurgie-puu mad!

**Little-Puppy-San:**

…so… how's class been, Sakura, Mokona?

**Sakura:**

Good, but I'm failing English Language class

**Little-Puppy-San:**

Aw, that stinks… If you want, I can toutor you, I went to London with my dad over the summer. :D

**Sakura:**

Thanx so much, Syaoran!!!! :3

**Puu!101:**

Aw, how cute!

**Little-Puppy-San:**

What? ***Starting to blush***

**Kurg-alurga:**

Ok, I'm outta here. YOU'RE DEAD, MAGE!!!!

Kurg-alurga:_ Offline_

**Hyuu-ness20:**

Oh, my. I'd better leave and hide, bye guys!

**Puu!101:**

Bye-bye!

**Little-Puppy-San:**

See ya!

**Sakura:**

Goodbye!

Hyuu-ness20: _Offline_

**Little-Puppy-San:**

I have to go too, sorry, big test tomorrow, bye!

**Sakura:**

Goodbye!

**Puu!101:**

So long!

Little-Puppy-San: _Offline_

**Puu!101:**

We should probably leave too.

**Sakura:**

Yea, it's getting late. Bye!

**Puu!101:**

Bye!

Sakura: _Offline_

Puu!101: _Offline_

…………...*************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Oink///////////////*************……………

**How was it? Review, or I'll send Kurgie after you!!! o.O**

**Thank you, Himizu, for giving me the idea of Fai annoying Kurogane by saying "Am I pissing you Oh-Fuh-Fuh?" XD**

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed, :D, u no who u are. :D**


End file.
